


Just A Lazy Day

by Rhi_dono14



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_dono14/pseuds/Rhi_dono14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are spending a quiet day at home when Dan finds a sheet of paper in one of Phil's books. It is personal to him, but Dan finds himself reading it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Lazy Day

Dan and Phil had been lazily lying around all day. There wasn't much to do some days, but they enjoyed playing games together or attempting to watch as many episodes of Attack on Titan as possible. It was the afternoon now and Dan was absolutely certain his stomach had been growling for about half an hour. When he had checked the kitchen, he couldn't find anything to eat and he knew that only meant two things. One, he has to go to the shops and pick up some food for the next few days, or two, they just order pizza for the evening and make an effort to do stuff tomorrow. Dan's stomach growled again, why couldn't there be at least a bag of Maltesers or something, he thought. Finally, he gave up rummaging through cupboards attempting to find anything edible that he actually wants to eat. He was about to leave the kitchen when a voice sounded through their apartment.

"Daaaan, while you're in the kitchen, could you make me a coffee?" Phil yelled. Dan sighed and flicked on the kettle, he was sure he heard a thank you, but he didn't answer just in case. He grabbed a mug with their cat whiskers on the front and then picked up the coffee pot. Empty. He could feel it before he'd even opened the lid. Twisting off the lid in frustration, he gazed down at the bottom of the tin. Definitely not enough for a coffee. He placed the tin back on the counter and stumbled through the apartment until he reached their living room.

"Sorry Phil, but there's no coffee. Or food..." Dan said abruptly. Phil was so immersed in his book that he hadn't seen Dan walk into the room. He suddenly dropped the book.

"Ahh, _Dan_ ,you scared me!" Phil laughed as he held his hand over his chest. Dan had noticed something fall along with his book, however he quickly shrugged it off. "I'll go get some stuff from the shops" Phil said, his voice still sounding like it was mid chuckle. Phil smiled as he got up and grazed past Dan.

"Remember your wallet, Phil!" Dan reminded and Phil quickly shot back the other way.

"Oh yeah!" he replied as Dan laughed. Once Dan had stepped further into the room, it wasn't long until he heard the front door open and close. For a moment he just stood there contemplating life. It wasn't unlike Dan to phase out every now and again. He glanced at the floor and realised Phil forgot to pick up his book when he dropped it, so he bent down and carefully attempted to lift the book to ensure that the page it was lying on, if it really was the page Phil had got up to, wasn't lost. Suddenly, something underneath the book caught his attention, at first he assumed it was a bookmark, but it wasn't. It was an A4 sheet of paper that had been folded multiple times and facing him was a drawing of himself. He was slightly surprised that Phil had a drawing of him, however he also found it quite cute. All the details of Dan were there. Every strand of hair was in perfect place and each line had been drawn to accuracy. It was a beautiful drawing and would've taken such a long time to do. Dan realised shortly afterwards that this drawing was made by Phil. He'd seen him draw a couple of times before and he could guarantee this was definitely created by him. He'd taken so much time to get each detail in the right place. As Dan moved to place the picture back inside Phil's book, he noticed something else. Phil's handwriting. The sun glared through the window and onto the back of the paper. It reflected words that had been written on the inside. Dan knew that this was one of Phil's private things and he shouldn't invade this, however a few butterflies in his stomach urged him to open the sheet to see what was inside.

He unfolded the A4 paper which appeared to have many creases over it and it was obviously because Phil commonly opened the sheet. It was definitely Phil's handwriting, now he was sure of that. It wasn't until Dan saw the date that he realised this was supposed to be similar to a diary entry, but it didn't stop him from reading it.

_It has been a couple of weeks now since I've had this strange gut feeling, but I think I'm in love with him. I think I love Dan._

Dan stood upright holding the paper tightly in his palm. It was about him. Phil was thinking about him. He didn't know what to think. He always used to joke with their phandom about Dan and Phil being a couple, but this wasn't pretend. Phil Lester actually had feelings for him. He  _loved_ him.

_I can't seem to stop thinking about him. Every time we're together, I get butterflies and want to press my lips against his. I want to tell him that I care about him. I wish I could share all my feelings with him. The other day after filming a YouTube video together, his smile made me feel like the sun was just shining straight at me. When he begins to fall into fits of laughter, his laugh-lines just caress his face. He's so attractive that sometimes I find it hard to breath. Yesterday was the worst day. Dan leant over me to grab his phone charger and my eyes caught his collar bone, his chest and his groin all in one. For the rest of the day, I was thinking about Dan pushing that body against me and causing me to yell his name so hard. Luckily Dan was out most of the day, otherwise I could not explain why my trousers seemed to be getting tighter. It's so hard being around him and feeling like this._

Dan wasn't shocked or scared by the way Phil felt in this note. It was more the words such as 'attractive' and Phil wanting to tell him he cared about him. Dan had never felt attractive, let alone that his best friend would care so much about him, but he couldn't say the feelings weren't mutual. He agreed with his words. Sometimes when Dan glanced at Phil, he felt like unhappiness has never existed in the world. They were both so happy together.

_I don't know whether I should tell Dan about this, but everyday I wake up believing that it'll be the last day I have to hide my feelings from him. It never is. I'll always be waking up believing it'll be the last day. If Dan can read my mind right now, firstly I will say hello Dan haha, though I'd also want you to walk in my room right now and just tell me you love me too... okay he definitely can't read my mind, but I do love you Dan. I love you a lot._

Phil had signed his name underneath. Just as Dan was mid thought, he heard a gasp from behind him. Abruptly, he span around to face Phil while holding the note. This was the first time he'd seen Phil genuinely look so scared and worried. Without thinking, Dan strode across the room, cupped Phil's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. It was too sudden for Phil to react, however he could feel him melting under his kiss. When Dan pulled away, the worried expression was gone and now replaced with a soft smile. Dan sighed with relief.

"Are you  _kidding_ me? I show my affection and you just stand there?" Dan teased and Phil chuckled. He reached back in for Dan's lips and moaned under the feeling of their lips moving together.

"I guess this is no longer a phan-tasy" Phil stared at him with a big grin on his face. Dan just stared back with that 'just stop, Phil' expression until they both started laughing. Dan kissed him again.

"I guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> my first Phanfic so I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
